


the contact of two

by preromantics



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dianna is always thorough when she takes a shower.</i> This is really just long shower porn, yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the contact of two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: 2/20/10. For the prompt "lea/dianna, shower" over at femslash_today's porn battle. Title from the Chamfort quote "Love is the exchange of two fantasies and the contact of two skins."

Dianna is always thorough when she takes a shower.

Lea doesn't mean to notice at first, really. Sharing an apartment comes with occasionally sharing a bathroom; popping in to grab a blow dryer or that really nice eyeshadow Dianna bought at the mall that Lea knows she probably won't use and would look good on her anyway.

After the first time Lea walks in while Dianna is showering (she heard the water, knew she'd be in there -- she isn't fooling herself) to grab something off the counter, running her fingers through the condensation collected on the mirror to write a note and finding the reflection showing her Dianna instead.

Lea hadn't meant to make it a regular occurrence. It just sort of happened.

She'd wake up on press days or filming days and roll over into her pillows, hold her breath for a second to listen for the white noise of the water and think of something to get.

Dianna doesn't say anything, not after the first times or the few times after that Lea thinks of something plausible to grab from her bathroom. (Hairdryer, mascara, that soft lip-liner that made looking at Dianna one night at a pre-press party almost too much to take, some mineral foundation. Anything.)

Dianna doesn't say anything for long enough that it become routine, tradition. Enough so that weeks later Lea finds herself waking up just to walk inside, sit on the counter to do her own make-up and let her gaze linger on the long, wet line of Dianna's leg as she rests it against the wall to shave. Or on the dip of her spine, slick with water and soap rinsing softly downward.

The apex of her hips, the gentle touch she always used washing down her arms and over her chest, fingers lingering just enough along the swell of her breasts to make her nipples harden under the spray. Enough for Lea to swing her legs further up on the counter and squeeze her own thighs together, blinking mascara from her eyes and handing Dianna a towel whenever she stepped out of the shower, pretending to not have been staring the entire time.

–

(Lea tried not to think about it outside of the mornings. She made a point not to come in when Dianna decided on a late night shower, when there was less of a plausible reason for Lea not to be in her own bathroom.

She tried not to think of it at all and mostly succeeded. Except when Dianna would get up for a late night drink of water or to wash her face and Lea would hear the rush of water through the pipes, the white noise through the walls.

It wasn't like she was conditioned to the noise, but most of the time it was easy enough for Lea to slip her eyes shut and think about the water running down in little rivulets like a system of nerves mapped out on Dianna's skin and the way all the water collected at the bottom of her spine before the swell of her ass, or between her legs where it disappeared. It was easy to imagine the careful way Dianna used the soap bar (always a bar, never the bottles that Lea used) to clean every inch of her skin, down the lean muscles of her arms and up her legs, between her thighs.

The water always stopped, though. Just Dianna washing her face or getting a quick drink, but Lea would slip further down her bed anyway and shut her eyes tight, pressing her fingers deep inside and turning her cheek against the coolness of the silk on her pillowcase to pretend it was the cold porcelain of the shower wall tiles.)

–

The last shower. Lea tries not to think of it that way, of her and Dianna not only moving out but moving away from each other. Away from the late nights on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in-between them and a Cary Grant movie on. Away from the mornings where Dianna would make waffles and Lea would put too much powdered sugar on them and Dianna would laugh, the sugar stuck all around the curves of her lips, down the line of her neck.

Lea lays in bed for a little longer than usual when she hears Dianna get up to go shower, crossing her eyes at the ceiling and wondering if she should go at all, if whatever heights she's taken her unspoken perversion to are worth doing it just one more time. If it's all worth getting out of bed on the last day they have to spend together as roommates just for that.

She does get up anyway, grabbing her make-up bag from the dresser and tiptoeing down the hall to Dianna's bathroom, her skin prickling with anticipation, long lines of dripping wet and smooth skin already flashing behind her eyes. Like always.

She's busy thinking of too much walking down the hall, about all the things she still has to pack and all the things she never got to do with Dianna as roommates and she doesn't notice that the water in the shower hasn't turned on yet.

When she walks in the bathroom Dianna is sitting on the counter, right where Lea usually sits, facing the door in between the mirror and the shower.

Lea stops in the doorway – usually Dianna is already in the shower, or just slipping behind the glass doors, already halfway steamed up.

“Hey,” Dianna says. Her legs swing on the edge of the counter, all bare skin up to barely mid-thigh where the edge of her towel rolls up, teases at darkness where her legs are pressed together. Her mouth is curved up into a grin Lea rarely sees, almost too-bright to look at, her eyes dark with some sort of intent.

Lea pushes her hair back up off her forehead with a few fingers and grins quietly back at Dianna. “Morning,” she says, for lack of anything else to express what she wants to say. (_Sorry I've always watched you_ and _God you're gorgeous when your hands are running all over your body_ and _Touch me._)

“It's the last day,” Dianna says, grin disappearing for just a moment before it returns. Lea watches as Dianna stands, the tuck of her towel against her chest coming loose and falling as she moves, closer to Lea, the bathroom feeling cold and way too small.

Dianna reaches out for Lea's make-up case, first, setting it behind her without looking. She swings her arm back to tuck the bit of hair that's fallen into Lea's face back behind her ear, and when Lea meets her eyes Dianna almost looks uncertain, chin lowered.

“You always watch,” Dianna says, quiet and close and something like a laugh breathless behind the words.

Lea nods, the warmth of Dianna's fingers against the side of her face lingering. It's the first time either of them have acknowledged the morning routine, or Lea's watching.

“You always watch,” Dianna repeats, lips curving up into a smile that works it's way into her eyes, “but you never join.”

–

Dianna's lips against Lea's are soft, everything Lea wanted them to be when she caught herself staring at the curve and pout of them and also everything she didn't think of, so different from all the other lips that Lea has had before.

Dianna laughs when she pulls Lea towards the shower, tugging at the top of Lea's shirt, tangling them both up in Lea's pants until they are pressed against each other, skin on skin.

Lea wants to feel something other than a mix of comfortableness and desire prickling under her skin as the spray hits her back and mats down the hair on her head with heavy drops of water. She wants to look up at Dianna and remember why acting out on all the images that have flooded her head (at night, in her bed, two fingers slick inside) isn't a good idea. Dianna is just eager in front of her, though, hands slipping down around Lea's hips and smiling like there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

The cold tiles of the shower wall press against Lea's back and wake her up as she dances away from Dianna, meeting Dianna's eyes just to check that they are okay, and relaxing her hips out into the spray when Dianna just rolls her eyes, leans back, and starts washing her own body with soap.

Lea watches her for a while, leaning half under the water and half out, so pleased that Dianna _knew_, that she is letting – wants, even – Lea watch her like this. Lea follows the movement of Dianna's hand, down her arms and then over her collarbone, down to her ankles and back up slow, slipping up around her thighs and up more until Lea can't take just watching.

She takes the soap from Dianna's hand and lets Dianna pull her forward with their fingers entangled, dragging her lips down Dianna's neck.

Dianna makes a noise, soft like a sigh and Lea rolls her shoulders back, thinks about how this is their last real morning together and drags her teeth down Dianna's shoulder instead of her lips.

Dianna isn't looking down when Lea looks up at her, instead looking up with her throat exposed, slick and glistening with water and a little bit of leftover tang from soap. Lea presses closer against her for a second before stepping back and bending to move her hands from Dianna's shoulders down her arms, moving one to Dianna's hip and other across to the heavy curve of her breast, thumbing over a nipple and feeling it rise and harden under the pad of her thumb.

Lea dips her head down when Dianna makes a pleased noise, easily lost under the spray of water. She drags her lips back down Dianna's skin, flicking her tongue out to press against Dianna's other nipple, tasting the mix of soap and salt and _her_ that's there.

Dianna stays still other than little shifts in her hips that Lea can feel, (they are pressed so close, skin drying in-between where the spray of the water can't get at them, droplets rolling into Lea's mouth from Dianna's skin,) and a hand in Lea's hair, just tangled there and resting.

Lea slips further down, bending to go to her knees, but Dianna tugs her up, lets out a breathless laugh, swings her side into Lea to press her into the wall in a quick motion that surprises Lea and makes her curl her toes into the tile at the bottom of the shower, biting out a noise when Dianna drags her teeth along the side of Lea's neck.

“I always wanted to touch myself when you were watching,” Dianna says, low and into Lea's skin. Lea arches up at the words, not used to the new tone of Dianna's voice, of the feeling of Dianna's hand slipping down along her hip and slowly between her thighs.

“I did, sometimes,” Dianna continues, pressing against the inside of Lea's thigh with the heel of her hand, spreading Lea's legs apart. Lea moves her own legs quickly, shifts her heels and shoulders so she's more braced against the wall.

Dianna's fingers ghost in between Lea's thighs, and Lea turns her head to nip and lick at the curve of Dianna's shoulder.

“I'd just press quickly,” Dianna says, slipping two fingers between Lea's folds, quick, “just to touch myself. I didn't know what to do.”

Lea makes a noise, low to her own ears, and spreads her legs a little more, thighs tensing. She moves her hands from the wall, sliding one down to the soft flesh of Dianna's ass and the other hand up to her own chest, kneading her own breast, almost too-hard.

“When you'd leave,” Dianna starts, voice low and close because of the spray of water, because of everything, “I'd always go to the counter, sit up against where you were sitting.”

Lea rocks into Dianna's fingers where they are just resting, not high enough and not inside, just there, unmoving pressure. Dianna's lips brush against the upper part of Lea's jaw every time she speaks, sending soft sparks down her spine with every word.

“You – you watching, it made me so --” Dianna says, pressing up with her fingers, slipping one inside Lea and pressing hard with her thumb against Lea's clit, slick with the easy movement.

“Yes,” Lea says, quiet and hard to get out, urging Dianna to go on with the word and with the rock of her own hips, tipping her head back against the tile.

Dianna drags her teeth up under Lea's ear, groans low when she shifts to slip another finger inside Lea and Lea just opens her mouth with the feeling, staring blindly at the top of the shower. “I'd have to be so quiet, sitting on the counter just – _Lea_ – fucking myself, because you'd been watching me. I'd be so fast, thinking of stupid things, of you.”

Dianna speeds up her fingers, bends down and Lea shifts her head to watch Dianna fall all the way to her knees, blond hair dark and wet and tangled down her shoulders, eyes bright when she looks up from between Lea's thighs.

“So –” Lea starts, at a loss for what to say, rocking forward as Dianna speeds up her fingers, pressing deep and hard.

Dianna grins at her, eyes narrow and presses her lips hard and sloppy against Lea's hipbone. “I always wanted you to walk back in,” Dianna says, louder, harder, “I always faced the doors. I wanted you to see me and know what you were doing.”

Lea sucks in a breath filled with drops of water. “You,” she says, dropping a hand to Dianna's head, “I would go to my room after, I'd --”

Dianna drags her lips down from Lea's hip fast, pressing her fingers up into Lea hard and quick as she dips her mouth down and licks wet and hard, too much pressure and feeling all at once and Lea feels her knees give before she feels everything else, the feeling snapping her back into an arch, her head hitting hard against the tiles. Lea drags her own hand from Dianna's head to Dianna's wrist, gripping to still the movement of her hand but rocking her own hips through it all the same.

Dianna stands after a few seconds and Lea blinks at her, legs still spread wide and muscles clenching. Lea grabs at Dianna, hard and fast, pulling her close to get at her mouth, her lips, kissing her hard and letting the spray of water from the shower head flood inside their mouths, around their tongues.

Dianna is pressed against her with Lea's thigh between her legs, rocking softly, chest moving up and down in quick jagged breaths as the water drips down across it. Lea dips her hand down quick between them, brushes her fingers through Dianna's folds, so wet.

Lea rolls Dianna's lips between her own, open-mouthed around Dianna's small keening noises, and slides a finger up into her, hot and slick.

Dianna presses down onto Lea's fingers hard, uses her thighs around Lea's leg to shift up and down faster than Lea's hand can match until she's just fucking herself down, neck arched back away from Lea's lips, looking almost more beautiful than Lea's seen her before. She rides two and then three of Lea's fingers, shaking with it and it's so good Lea almost wants to touch herself again, ride it out with Dianna, wet and spreading her own legs with the force of Dianna riding her fingers, clenched hot around them, gasping around water.

Dianna moans out, high, and her hips still and snap forward, Lea pressing up with her fingers and sucking hard against the skin of Dianna's shoulder, drinking in the taste mingled with cooling water and the soft noises Dianna makes as she comes down, sliding down Lea's body.

“Finally,” Dianna says, grinning up at Lea when she turns the water off. Lea knows she's not just commenting on the water.

Lea sinks down to the bottom of the shower next to Dianna and kisses her, soft and lingering, skin brushing skin as she leans forward. “Yeah,” she agrees.

–

Lea's skin feels extra sensitive when Dianna wraps a towel around her, skin prickling with the feel of the rough terry and the softness of Dianna's fingers wrapping it around. Lea pulls Dianna backwards against her when they spill out into the hallway, damp hair pressing against Lea's face and just wraps her arms around, squeezing, dragging and hand to the edge of Dianna's towel and rolling it up a little.

She draws a small pattern along Dianna's hip and Dianna hums an unfamiliar tune, tone going low when Lea slips her fingers further down and hooks her chin over Dianna's shoulder.

Dianna swats Lea's hand away with a laugh, turning around to press Lea into the wall and kiss her, hard and open mouthed and wet.

“We're supposed to be moving,” Dianna says, unmoving.

Lea rolls her hips forward and shakes her head. “The beds haven't been moved yet,” she says, grinning.

Dianna rolls her eyes, grinning back slow and tugging at Lea's hand to lead her backwards down the hall towards her own room.


End file.
